Ekt Johnsmith
Appearance If Ekt were to stand up straight, he would tower over the rest of the room. Usually though Ekt is hunched over and cloaked in robes, with the symbol of The Traveler (An eight-pointed configuration of four crossed and rune-inscribed bones.) dangling from his neck. For battle he dons some chain mail that he picked up from a dead soldier he found, while his shield has been inscribed with the symbol of the Traveler. His flail he forged himself in an abandoned blacksmith shop near the Darguun-Breland border. Fluff History Ekt abandoned his family when he received his first vision from The Traveler. His brother had joined the Dhakaani military and was serving near the Cyran Border when the Day of Mourning happened. Sometimes Ekt wonders what happened to his brother, but he usually doesn't dwell on his family much. En route to Sharn, Ekt ended up helping a small crew of adventurers near the Dragon's Crown. While staying in a nearby village, the local Constable's son and his girlfriend wanted to put an end to the cultists that had been summoning imps and poltergeists. Seeing the large bugbear, the two recruited Ekt to help in exchange for money. Running low on sovereigns, Ekt accepted, and smashed the altar where the cult had decided to graduate to human sacrifice. This was Ekt's first proper taste of the adventuring life. He saw that the opportunities granted by adventuring were the best way to understand the Traveler's message. Secrets Brother may not actually be dead No real guarantee visions were actually from The Traveler - could easily be some other entity posing as The Traveler (Or even being The Traveler all along) Past Adventures Cobblestone Jungle Ekt's first adventure with the Wayfinders was actually before he had properly joined. Staying in Sharn at the Fallen Sun, Ekt was caught up in an intra-Wayfinder fight when Daros (returned as a revenant) attacked Bunker. Ekt rushed to provide medical aid and was enlisted by Cassandra to investigate the attack. In the end, he let Daros enact his justice in retribution for Merrik's cruel ritual, and as repayment for the help Cassandra extended an invitation to the Foundation. Escape from Riedra On his second adventure Ekt took more of a leading role, as the only member of the party that didn't need to use a thought concealing pearl when interrogated. Ekt thought he'd get a chance to explore ancient ruins with artifacts from the ancient empires of Sarlona, but was sorely disappointed to find out it had purely been a ruse by Shiaali. Ekt's strength came in handy during the escape from the city, as he was able to simply carry the slower members of the party. Ekt was knocked unconscious by a wild elemental in The Verge, but was quickly restored to health by his allies. During the final confrontation with Illir, Ekt managed to hold onto his Protection from Good and Evil spell to save Shiaali from possession, then delivered the killing blow in retribution. Stone Keepers As one of the more experienced Wayfinders on the mission for Priscilla, Ekt attempted to console the upset Roni about fumbling the eye situation. While the party is down in Khyber's Gate, Ekt both negotiates some help from the notorious troll, Drag, and spots some goblins that attempt to mug the Wayfinders. While retrieving the missing eye, Ekt uses his holy powers to turn the zombified eyes, then uses his last remaining slots to bolster his strength to carry a petrified Tami out. Later, in the fight with the Ravers, Ekt threw a finishing spear to ensure Red-Eyes death. In the tower, Ekt resisted the spirit's hallucination and turned it, causing it to flee. At the top of the tower, Ekt was overcome by the Radiant Idol and could only grovel at its majesty, barely saved by Molly as Hallorn sweet talked the idol into leaving the Wayfinders alone. After the adventure, Ekt reflected on Hallorn's sacrifice and if that was an abrogation or true commitment to atcha. Fractals of the Feyspire Ekt lead the Wayfinder team sent to retrieve Kael, on account of his experience with the foundation. The series of initial combat encounters in the forest hardly damaged the bugbear, as monsters repeatedly failed to pierce his armor. In the tower, Ekt ran into Marduke - or at least the appearance of him. "Ekt regards Marduke carefully. He sees in his eyes the anger Ekt knew from him as a child. He sees the arrogance, the assumption of power, that lead to his torments when they were younger. Ekt also sees in him brotherly love, and the pain of loss hidden carefully between a contemptuous mask. There is no doubt in Ekt's mind that this creature believes himself to be Ekt's brother in body and heart." Ekt realizes that he must come to terms with his past, and embraced Marduke. Later, in the throne of the Faerie Queen, Ekt convinced Marduke to stand down and enabled the others to negotiate the safe return of Kael without further conflict. Ekt concluded the adventure by reflecting on the meaning of stories and whether he had truly made amends with his past. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold & XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Sheet Link https://www.dndbeyond.com/profile/ChaosOS/characters/2977753 https://dicecloud.com/character/4hGuxrpArzNPLd9Ha/Ekt-Johnsmith Category:Characters